Live, Laugh, Love
by AnonymousJJ
Summary: **ON HIATUS** This is my first time doing this. I'm just kind of doing what comes to mind right now, so it may be a slow start, which I apologize for! I don't want to focus on the BDSM part of the relationship, I would like them to have a normal one :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

APOV:

Living with divorced parents never was easy, they always fought over what schools I should attend, toys, clothes. You name it, I would get it, even if I never asked. My mom ended up remarrying which was hard on me, especially since husband #3 (my birth father died before I was born, so the one I call 'dad' is husband #2) never cared about me and thought I was a giant pain in the ass. I heard him call me that one night and mom didn't even try to defend me. She found me crying in my room and decided it would be best if I went to live with my dad...I was 10.

My dad tried everything to make me happy, but it never worked. He was so worried that he made me go see a psychiatrist. Really dad? I did it to humor him, but after being able to talk to someone who knew nothing about me, I found I felt 10x better. Dr. Laura was amazing, she never judged me. Little did I know at the time that she would become have a major impact on my life. Her and dad ended up dating, than a year later they got married. I was ecstatic! I was the happiest I had been in a long time, that was until they gave me my little brother. He was my whole world, I would do anything to protect that little bugger. Yeah sure, he got into my makeup, but instead of getting mad, we would do a fashion show for dad and Laura. We were the perfect little family, and I never felt more loved.

I remember what happened like it was yesterday. I always stopped at Kobi's school to pick him up on my way home after class. For a 5 year old, he sure talked alot. Always full of facts and stories to share, but he always made me laugh. We were maybe 10 minutes from home when my life changed, and not for the better. By the time I heard the screeching of tires, it was too late. When I opened my eyes, I was laying on the sidewalk surrounded in blood and started to panic. That's when I saw him. My baby brother, not even a foot away, still holding my hand, but not moving. I started screaming for help, people were around but didn't know what to do. Next thing I knew there were sirens everywhere. I knew they were only doing their job, but when someone came to take Kobi away, I lost it.

That's when I looked into those amazing blue eyes...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

'Jason Taylor is my name and I am here to help you'. That's all I remember before blacking out. In the far distance I could hear a beeping sound, god was it annoying. That's when everything came rushing back to me and I sat up with a scream. I just kept screaming for Kobi, even while the dr (Dr Grace I think she said her name was?) was trying to help me calm down. I couldn't believe my baby brother was dead. Dad and Laura were going to kill me themselves when they found out, they trusted me with his life and I let them down! That's when I looked up and saw them standing in the doorway. I couldn't speak, I was just a shell with a heartbeat. I was expecting screaming and yelling but they both just wrapped me in the biggest hug, we cried for what felt like hours.

We don't talk about it, it's the biggest elephant in the room, but none of us dare. I couldn't take the silence anymore so one day I left and never looked back. Now I am living in LA, trying to do something with life. Since I was always a dancer, I figured I could do that. Everyone needs a dancer right? Wrong! I tried everywhere, but no one was interested in someone who didn't have some kind of snotty dance school background. I gave up and looked for a job instead. I ended up at some joint called Blue Fox, and it looked...wow. And that's just describing the outside. I was just scoping it out when I saw the sign; you are now looking at the new bartender! It was mostly women who worked there, the only men seemed to be the dj & security, we were all okay with that though, we knew nothing would ever happen to us. As the new girl, I was so worried what people would think, but as I walked into the change room I heard the sweetest voice ever giving a pep-talk. With a tiny frame (couldn't be taller than 5'3"), dark hair & tanned skin, stood Miss Mia. She was beautiful, and I later learned that she started working there to piss her brothers off. Her words, and I quote, 'I'm tired of living a fucking lie! Everyone compares me to them and I'm sick of it! They were quite shocked to hear their baby sister was working at a bar wearing next to nothing for a living. Haven't heard from them since!'. She became my best friend that night. A couple nights later, I learned to love her more! She saw I was down, 'come on Ana! I got something to put a smile on that beautiful face of yours!'. 'Oh Mia, I don't know. I'm not much company tonight.' All she did was grab my hand and pull me up to the stage in the middle of the dance floor. 'Listen here, Steele! When you are up here, nothing else matters...not the drunk that keeps hitting on you, your parents, siblings...nothing! When your up here, the only thing you have to do is dance!' So that's what we did, danced. The bar closed at 2 and we stayed till 5; I knew I loved her for a reason!

The next day, Mia pulled me into the locker room to tell me her plan. 'This Friday, a couple of us are thinking of doing a routine on stage and we want you to join us! Please please please Banana? You know you want to!' Honestly, how could you say no to Mia Grey? I just laughed and said, 'guess we got some moves to learn now don't we?'

I was extremely nervous, but since it was LA and there had to be someone famous out there, I didn't have anything to lose! We picked our song, than our clothes. The only thing I was worried about was dancing in heels, my god Mia had expensive taste; the 5 inch Louboutins were fucking sexy, but could I not fall flat on my face?

Friday morning went by in a blur, it consisted of a spa day where everything (and I mean...EVERYTHING) was waxed, primped, and ready for the show. Before I knew it, we were at the club to get ready. That's when our boss decided to tell us that a bachelor party was booked for the night.

Oh fucking hell!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

CPOV

I am NOT looking forward to this weekend. Even though I am the boss, these fuckers think it's okay to drag me along on this stupid bachelor weekend. Don't get me wrong, I totally support Taylor getting married, but he knows I'm not the partying type, and he just had to let my brother plan the stupid thing.

As I'm getting everything ready to head to LA, my phone starts going off. Seeing that it was Leila, I decided not to answer. That crazy bitch couldn't take a hint if it was staring her right in the face. I told her I didn't love her and yet that's my fault? She's the reason I even considered going this weekend, the smothering type is not for me!

As we pull up to the jet, I see Elliot saying goodbye to his...whatever she is. With that boy, you never know. He may be my big brother but man does he have alot of growing up to do. He's known as the Seattle Slut for a reason. As the blonde leaves, Elliott comes and sits by me with the biggest grin on his face. 'Christian, I think I'm in love, man!' I just laughed, 'so what's different with this one? Does she cook?' 'Ha ha ha, your funny! Kate's awesome! I don't have to pretend with her, it's like she just knows me. The first time she touched me, it was like a shock of electricity went through my body. I think when we get back, I'm gonna ask her to marry me!' That was surprising, Elliott doesn't just settle...this broad must be special!

Even though I was afraid to ask, I had to know what I was up against for the weekend. Elliott, Luke and Ryan tried to ignore me but it didn't work. All I got out of them was that we were going to some new club that night and to be prepared for some entertainment. I'm sure no one would catch my eye anyways, but, as I kept telling myself, this is for Taylor..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

APOV

Thankfully, since me and the other girls were putting on a show, Devin said I didn't have to work my shift. I was so glad that I finally had a boss who was nice, not some disgusting pig who only hired me for my assets. Sure, I had a nice ass and big breasts, I've been complimented on them enough times from both sexes, but it was still nice knowing I was more than that to him.

Speaking of assets, the dress that Mia picked sure made them stand out. It was a tight figure hugging white strapless that barely covered my ass, but wholy fuck did I look good! I couldn't believe that it was me standing in the mirror. Just as I was giving myself a pep talk, Josie (the choreographer for the club) comes walking into the back saying she had a surprise for us all. 'Ladies, you know I love you so so much. The other day I had a very handsome gentleman come up to me asking for dancers for his new video. What song did you pick from the selection for tonight?' 'Night Like This of course!' shouts Mia. 'Perfect!' says Josie, 'now what would make this performance even better?'. As I stood there thinking, my mouth reacted before my brain could, 'Well, Shawn Desman of course, but unless you have him tied and gagged in your trunk, I highly doubt that will happen.' All of us girls start laughing until a very sexy voice says, 'well, I'm not tied and gagged, but I'm here to see what you girls got for me!'. Holy mother fuckin Jesus! There he was, standing like a god in the doorway. I was speechless. I wasn't even aware of everyone doing introductions until he got to me. Mia had to tell him my name I was so star struck. I think I need to go change my underwear before we go on stage.

'...ladies & gentlemen! Do we have a lovely surprise for you tonight!' Is all I heard coming from the front of the club, guess new panties are gonna have to wait, but I'm sure glad I wore my good ones! That's when it happened, like a pull coming from the club and I had no idea what the hell was going on. My whole body was tingling, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. Now THAT was weird, I thought to myself, but just shook it off as we all went and took our places behind the curtain.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

CPOV

What the fuck...? My body feels weird. The second we walked into the club, it hit me like a wave. I tried to see what would've caused it but all I could see were people heading towards the stage in the center of the room. You've got to me kidding me...strippers? I looked at Elliott, 'Dont worry little bro,' he says, 'no strippers! When I called to tell them a big group of us were coming in tonight, Devin told me that the girls here were doing a show!' Okay, I could live with that. I made my way to the bar as the manager started his speech. 'Ladies & gentlemen! We don't normally do this kind of thing, I like to keep these girls and their talents to myself', he laughs. 'I'm just kidding! But we do have a special guest tonight! Please welcome to the stage Shawn Desman!' Great! Now I have to listen to some gay ass music, how is my night supposed to get any better?

I feel that pull again, where the fuck is it coming from?! That's when I see her, the brown haired, all legs angel on the stage. Oh...wow!

APOV

'Oh my god, Mia, I cannot believe I let you talk me into this!' She laughs at me 'Banana, you are an awesome dancer. Just remember the moves, don't fall on your sexy ass because your in front!' Oy vey! What did I get myself into! Before I knew it, the music had started and we made our way onto the stage. I felt the shock again and it damn near knocked me off my feet. 'Okay Steele, you can do this, focus!'.

_Walk in the room_

_Leaving the sun in disgrace_

_Shining so bright_

_Makes me forget time and space_

_And I feel like nothing_

_Nothing can touch me now_

_In this moment right here_

_No one can bring me down_

_Makes me wanna say hey ya ya_

_I don't want this feeling to end_

I _wanna say hey ya ya_

_'Cause it's like anything can happen_

_On a night like this_

_Night like this_

_Night like this_

_Night like this_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

We dance our asses off as everyone cheers. I've never had this much attention before and man does it feel good! When the music ends and we start heading backstage, I see someone looking at me. It's him! It has to be, he has the same blue eyes I remember looking into. As I walk up to him, he starts smiling and I can't help but give him the biggest hug in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

CPOV

I just stood there watching her. I couldn't believe my eyes, she was absolutely beautiful. Long brown hair, big baby blue eyes, legs that went on forever, an all around amazing body. I swear I felt my cock twitch...this isn't good. There was only one who was able to have this effect on me, and I don't even speak her name. Hell, I forgot all about her till just now. Good goin, Grey! I shake my head trying to get rid of the nasty thoughts when I see my angel stop and hug someone with the most amazing smile I've ever seen. Just as I'm about to walk over, I see Elliott walking towards me and fuck does he look pissed! 'Grey, we've got a problem! Did you not see who was on that stage?' 'Uh, no Ell, sorry. Should I have been paying attention?'. If looks could kill, I'm pretty sure I'd be six feet under by now. 'Yes, dipshit! If you weren't staring at the hottie, you would've seen your baby sister up there wearing what I'm assuming she called a dress!' Oh..this isn't good. Just then, Elliott waves over Devin and asks to see Mia. Devin seemed hesitant at first but since he knew my brother, he knew no harm would come to 'his girls'.

APOV

'Oh my god, it is you!'. I knew he remembered me, even though I didn't exactly look my best. 'My knight, mr Jason Taylor! I never got to thank you for helping me that day.' 'No problem, Miss! I was doing my job!' 'Please, call me Ana. When I woke up, I tried to find you but it's like you just vanished, and than tonight...and your eyes!' He smiled and than laughed, 'my eyes? What's so special about my...'. He couldn't even finish because Mia came running up to us with a look of sheer panic on her face. 'Ana! Ana! Help! You have to help me hide!' I must say, she still looks pretty cute when she's scared. 'Ok I give Mia! Who am I hiding you from?' 'Them!' Is all I get along with the point of a finger as I'm face to face with two of the most gorgeous men I have ever seen.

For the second time tonight, I'm speechless. The tall, muscular, blonde has a scowl on his face that makes me laugh, while the other sex on legs stops me when I actually get a good look at him. Wow! He's a little bit taller than his friend but just as big...and those eyes. I could get lost in those for hours. 'Hey, I'm Ana!' That stops the blonde in his track and it's like he looks at me for the first time. 'Elliott, and this is my brother Christian. I'm looking for that one behind you. If you could please move your delectable ass that way, would be greatly appreciated!' Umm, who does this guy think he is? 'No, I'm afraid I can't move my delectable ass, as you called it, that way. Your in our club, and no one talks to us like that. C'mon Mia, lets to get a drink' I look back at the men 'or a bottle.'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

CPOV

Well, will you look at that. She's drop dead gorgeous and got a mouth on her. I bet she's real feisty in the...for fucks sakes, Grey, control! I start laughing while Elliott is scowling after the girls. 'I can't believe she talked to me like that! No woman has ever talked to me like that! And Mia? Oh fuck dude, she better pray mom and dad don't come and drag her by her hair!' I'm laughing even more at this, and Jason joins in. For once, Elliott Grey has been told!

When we eventually calm down, I look towards the bar and catch Ana looking my way. I throw her my famous smile and watch as she blushes a perfect shade of pink. Jason interrupts my little daydream, 'I don't want to step on any toes here sir, but..' 'How do you know her, Taylor? I saw her hugging you earlier.' I never thought I would see the day that Jason Taylor blushed, but he did. 'I didn't think anyone caught that. Remember that day I was going to pick up Gail from the airport and there was that accident?' I nodded. 'It was a young lady, maybe 19, and a little boy. I thought it was her son but turns out it was her little brother. The boy died by the time I got there and the girl, well..Ana, was pretty badly shaken up, kept screaming for her brother. I've seen alot of things, but telling her that he had died, that was the hardest thing I've ever had to do.' I couldn't believe what he just told me. As I look at her again, it makes me want to hold her, protect her.

I want her.

APOV

'So..who were they? Cuz if they were chasing me, I'd probably pretend to fall just to have them catch me!' 'Ew banana! I'm going to just pretend you didn't say that and drown myself in tequila at the same time!' God, she was funny. Before I could ask again, she speaks, 'those two over there, are my brothers. I haven't spoken to them since I moved away from Seattle, so seeing them here is a big surprise. The worst thing is, I couldn't even concentrate on Shawn's ass after I saw Elliott because all I could think of was running as soon as the song was done!'. 'Well, why don't you want to talk to them? I can see they are worried about you. They keep looking over here. Just give them a chance, I'm right behind you. I promise I won't let them hurt you.' She looked behind us and saw that both of them were watching her. It wasn't so much Elliott that she was worried about, it was Christian. Surprisingly though, he was keeping his distance. That's when she grabbed my hand and led me out the front door. 'Uh, Mi, wrong way hunny!' 'I know, I just need time.' I took her to my place since it was closer. We took turns showering than we climbed into bed, even though Mia was asleep within seconds, I didn't seen tired. I just kept seeing him and those most beautiful gray eyes I've ever seen.

I have to have him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

I woke up to a loud pounding on the door, glanced over at the clock and saw it was only 7am. There's actually people alive at this time? Whoever it is better have a good fucking excuse for waking me up! I make sure not to wake Mia up as I climb out of bed to the door, wondering if I should put some pants on considering I'm wearing my booty shirts and a tank top...ah who cares! The pounding starts again before I can reach the door, now I'm getting mad. 'Hold the fuck on, Jesus!' Swing open the door to find my gray eyed God staring back at me, looking me up and down. 'I..um..I'm sorry. I thought this was Mia's place..um..' I can't help but laugh at his nervousness. 'Its not, and she may kill me for this, but she's here. Come on in! I will go throw some pants on..maybe a bra...and get her for you. Make yourself at home, Christian'.

CPOV

Oh my..I wasn't expecting that. When she opened the door, it literally took my breath away. She's so beautiful especially wearing next to nothing. My eyes stopped at her breasts, it's not cold but her hard nipples stood out (no pun intended) against her tight shirt. It took everything I had not to throw her against the wall and fuck her every way I knew how. I should tape my dick to my legs so it wouldn't be obvious that she does things to me. I think even if I did that though, the stuttering would give it away.

As I stare out the window, I feel her presence before I know she's in the same room. I turn around to find her standing with Mia at her side, my poor little sister looks scared shitless and I can't help but laugh. 'Mia, I'm not going to hurt you and I'm not going to throw you over my shoulder and drag you home. As much as Elliott would like me too, all I want is you happy. If you living here and dancing or whatever it is that your doing, is making you happy, I support you. But I will say this. Mom and dad miss you, you never answer when they call. They just want to talk to their baby!' She looked at her feet the whole time I was talking, but as soon as I finished she looked up at me and she was crying. 'Im so sorry Christian! I was just so tired of never being good enough, always being compared to you and Ell. I needed to get away.' 'I understand little sis, I really do. Look, I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do, but we are having a big family dinner tomorrow for Jason and Gail. It would mean alot to everyone if you would join us. I've got to go, but call me, please? I love you!' That seemed to make the tears worse, I'm such a crappy brother. 'I love you too Chris. I will call you later.' After a big hug, I show myself out. I hope she comes home, and I'm secretly hoping she brings Ana with her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

APOV

I feel so bad for Mi, but wish I had someone to be protective of me like that. God, I miss Kobi so much. Hard to believe its been 2 years since that day, and it's still so fresh on my mind. 'You are my best friend in the whole entire world Mia Grey and I am not going to let you pass this up. I know you miss your family, it's written all over your face, so we are going to pack me some clothes than go to your place and do the same. Your going to call your brother and we will meet him on the plane.' She's thinking of fighting me but she knows I'm right so she just nods her head. While she's in the shower, I dig through my closet and find the nicest clothes I can. I have to look good for Mr Christian Grey, because Lord help me, by the end of this trip, he will be mine!

Four hours, a phone call to Devin booking the week off for both of us, and a phone call to Christian, we are sitting on his private jet. Man, he must be rich to have his own plane! I'm in awe! That's when I see them pull up and him get out of the car. He's wearing light wash jeans with a white tshirt that hugs his muscles. I hope I don't combust, and even that thought makes me laugh to myself. I'm glad I put some effort into my outfit, tight yellow tank top and a jean skirt that sits just below my ass paired with my black wedge sandals. I'd fuck me, and I don't feel like that often! Normally I don't try this hard but there's something about this man, I can't explain it.

The second he's on the plane, I find myself holding my breath, biting my lip and staring. When he sees me, he gives me THAT smile. Oh crap, time for new underwear. Maybe I just shouldn't wear any around him?

CPOV

As we step on the plane, I see my beautiful Ana staring at me. Must be my lucky day because the seat next to her is empty and I scoop it before anyone else has a chance. 'Hello Ana, nice to see you again'. Damn, who knew that a habit like biting your lip could be so fucking sexy. I find myself leaning towards her and placing my hand on her chin, 'you have no idea what this does to me, please don't bite your lip. I don't think I can control myself' I whisper in her ear as she lets out a gasp. I can see the lust in her eyes and her breathing hitches. 'Maybe I can give you the grand tour once everyone's settled.' That earns me a slight nod and a smile. Not long after take off, majority of those on board are asleep and I take this as my chance. I stand up and hold out my hand for Ana, which she takes without a second look. I feel the same shock I did at the club and I know she did too, such an amazing feeling but yet I can't find the words to describe it.

As we make our way, I show her the bathroom, there's a couple places to sleep and before I know it we are in the private bedroom. As I turn around to say something, she has closed and locked the door behind her, and I can't help myself as I grab her and push her up against the wall taking her mouth with mine. She wraps her gorgeous long legs around my waist which forces a small moan from between my lips. I feel my cock growing and I hope she hasn't, but to my surprise, she starts rubbing her pussy against me. My god, I don't know how much longer I can control this so I break from the most amazing kiss I've ever had. Breathlessly, I look at her and see the same look as before. The lust is there, the longing for me to touch her, take her places she has never been. And what better time than at 30,000 feet! As I turn to place her on the bed, she starts taking off my shirt and running her hand over my chest. I do the same and enjoy the view. This woman has the most perfect breasts I've ever seen. 'Oh my god, Ana, you are so beautiful!' She lets out a little giggle and says thank you. 'Christian, as much as I want to take my time with this, I want you to throw me up against the wall and fuck me like it's going to be your last'. I can't believe what I just heard, this sweet little girl wastes no time! So I do just that, start kissing down her neck, stopping to admire her beautiful chest, nibbling each nipple as I do. 'Mmm Christian!' 'You like that baby? Have to make sure your ready for me', as my fingers make their way to her sex, she's already soaking wet for me, biggest turn on of them all. 'Are you fond of your underwear Anastasia?' When all I get in response is a moan, I rip them from her body and start undoing my jeans. When my member is free, I can see she's happy 'your so big!' she replies. I start teasing her with the tip before I slam into her. 'Your so tight baby! God this feels good!' 'Oh fuck, Christian! Mmm harder!' Sweet Jesus, she's meeting me thrust for thrust, I don't know how much longer I can hold on. I can feel her tightening around me, 'let go baby, cum for me'. We both find release at the same time, but both don't move. 'We should get cleaned up, the plane is going to get ready to land soon'. As we make our way back to our seats, I see Elliott is the only one awake and he's giving me the look, I can't help but laugh. That's the best sex I've ever had.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

APOV

I can't believe I just had sex...on a plane..with Christian Grey! I didn't think he would, but oh my, was it amazing! I see the look Elliott have him and he just laughed. I love that laugh, I could listen to it all day long. I don't think I've smiled this much in a long time. Actually, I know how long it's been but I refuse to let my memories get the best of me right now. Ugh, as much as I love my brother, why does that have to pop up everywhere? I'm trying to move on with my life, not live with regret forever. Christian sees the sad look on my face, 'what's wrong baby? You don't regret it do you?' 'Of course not! That was great, I'm just thinking about Kobi...' Oh shit! I never told him about my brother, he probably thinks I'm a big slut now. 'Oh my god Christian, I'm so sorry! I didn't even think...' He holds up a hand to stop me 'it's ok' he says, 'Taylor told me the other night. I'm really sorry you had to go through that. I can't even begin to imagine how you feel.' 'Thanks. I have my good days and my bad days, but the good are winning lately. I was just thinking that right now is not a time for my memories to come back', can't help but let out a nervous laugh. Just than, Mia takes her chance, 'you've never talked about Kobi before, Banana. What happened?' Should I tell them or just ignore it? Well, it's going to come out eventually so why not? 'You want from the very beginning or do you want the edited version?' Of course they all go for the beginning...should never give them the option Steele!

After my long story, everyone is still glued to my every word. Mia's got tears in her eyes, Christians holding my hand and when I catch Jason's eye, I think I see a little tear fall. 'Im sorry, I shouldn't have said anything.' 'Dont be silly Ana,' says Mia, 'I don't know what I would do if I ever lost one of these baboons. Now I see why you talked me into coming home' and she gets up to give me a hug. Just then, the captain comes on to say that it's almost time to land and I take this as my chance to lighten the mood, 'Well, if you will excuse me, I'm going to go put some underwear on incase the plane crashes!' Everyone except Christian has the look of shock on their faces, I laugh. 'I knew it bro!' I hear from Elliott, 'shut up Lelliott', which makes me laugh even more. This is going to be a fun week!


	11. Chapter 11

**_I've been told my chapters should be a little longer. I'm doing my best, I'm writing on my phone and in between my kids, will try to write a bit more...who knew after 10 chapters, I would start to get writers block? Ugh lol!_**

Chapter 11:

APOV

I've never been a fan of flying. Actually, it's not so much the flying as it is the landing; for some reason I just get so nervous and imagine the plane missing its mark and crashing into the side of a mountain. Silly, I know! But there was something about being on a plane with Christian that made it bearable, I'm thinking it was our little tryst in the bedroom that made me relax considering I wasn't aware we had landed until everyone was getting up. 'Theres my girl!' I hear Elliott say so I looked up and saw a beautiful blonde waiting by the car. She looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it, I would have to ask later on. 'Steele?!' A little taken back, I looked again, 'Kavanagh?! Oh my god!' She started squealing and grabbed me into the biggest hug, I had to laugh and ask her to loosen her grip. 'What are you doing here? I haven't talked to you in ages babe! What have you been up to? How the hell did you get caught up with the Greys?' she says. Oh, the tenacious Kate, that's what I always loved about her! 'Im good,' I answer. 'Im actually still in LA, that's where I met my girl Mia. I met everyone else at the club we work at. If it wasn't for Taylor here, I probably would've missed my chance.' 'Silly girl! Of course you would have met them! Your a fuckin babe, they couldn't just give you a once over and walk away!' I couldn't help but giggle as I felt Christian lean over and whisper in my ear 'she's right, I couldn't take my eyes off you'. 'So, how do you two know each other?' Elliott asks with a big grin, 'lesbian lovers by any chance?' Kate smacks his arm and he pretends he's hurt. 'Actually Elliott, in college, we made quite the memories. As I recall, I did things to her body that I'm sure you can't even do' and with that, I smacked Kate's ass and walked away as everyone's mouths were left open in surprise. 'Dude, can I borrow Ana for a little bit? I can have some fun with those two, if you know what I mean!', 'I don't like to share bro, but nice try!' I was having way too much fun with this as I watched Elliott and Christians minds wander.

CPOV

She never seizes to amaze me. She doesn't seem to shy away from anything, and I absolutely love that about her. I've only known her for 48 hours and I can already see myself falling for her...hard. We may only have a week together, but maybe I can convince her to come back to Seattle or I can visit her or...'whatcha thinkin about handsome?' Her angelic voice interrupts my thoughts. 'Just how beautiful you are,' I say 'wondering what other surprises you have for me. I'm really glad you decided to tag along.' For the first time, I swear I see her blush, what a lovely shade, it suits her. The rest of the ride to my parents house is filled with mindless chatter, but it's nice to see everyone so happy. 'Hey Mia, lets go dancing tonight! I know the perfect place!' Ana giggles, 'don't know if it's really everyone's scene though but it would be fun! Me and Kate went there a couple times in college.' 'If it's same place, we did a mean line dance that night, talk about being the center of attention!' replies Kate with a big grin. 'I miss dancing. I always forgot about everything that was going on. I tried to get into some places in LA but never succeeded, and I gave up until one night at work when Mia dragged my ass on stage.' 'You dance? I pegged you for a singer more than a dancer' I tell her with wide eyes. She laughs, 'I do sing too, but I used to be the clumsiest person ever, I could trip over a crack in the sidewalk. After my parents divorce, my psychiatrist mentioned I find another way besides therapy to express my feelings, which I think was her way of letting me down gently so she could screw my dad, but it worked. Ballet and hip hop, kept me busy basically every day and than...' she got quiet and I grabbed her hand because I knew what was coming. 'Its ok baby.' 'Umm ya, after Kobi died, I shut myself down until it got to be too much and I left. Anyways! I realized that for only being 21, I needed to open up more and just live life, so here I am, ready to dance and sing and have the time of my life with amazing people by my side!'

APOV

Ugh, I have to stop bringing him into every conversation. At least I don't cry now when he's brought up, which is a big step. I start gazing out the window as we go down a long driveway, the house at the end is beautiful! 'Where are we?' 'This, is my parents house' replies Christian. Oh...I'm meeting the parents already. Well, I guess it's not like I don't know anyone else, I just hope they like me and aren't too pissed at Mia for leaving. Just put my biggest, nicest smile on my face and hope I don't make an ass of myself, like falling flat on my face..now that would be a bit embarrassing! I look up and see a beautiful lady and a man standing in the doorway, I can only assume they are Mr & Mrs Grey, and I am proven right when Mia shouts at them, 'Mom! Daddy!' and runs into their open arms. It makes me happy knowing she's got a family that loves her, one day I will have the same. 'C'mon, time to meet mom and dad,' Christian says as he notices me standing behind. I think he can sense my nervousness but he brushes it off as he grabs my hand. 'Mom, dad. This is Mia's friend Ana, they work together in LA. Ana, these are my parents, Grace & Carrick.' 'Ana? Oh my god, hunny!' I'm dumbfounded, is there anyone is Christian and Mia's life that I don't know? Grace gives me the most comforting hug than holds me at arms length, 'how are you? I haven't seen you in a while. You haven't changed one bit. Actually, that's a lie. If possible, you've gotten even more beautiful, you look amazing!' 'Thanks Grace,' as I blush, 'I'm good, life's good, only gotten better.' I can feel the looks and the questions already, I'm afraid to turn around.

'Ana, how do you know my mom?' Yup, one I didn't want to answer. Great.

**_-so, I'm_** **_having a really hard time now. This took me 2 day to write and I know it is definitely not the best, a filler chapter I guess you can call it. Does anyone have any ideas? I have a couple for different chapters, but don't know if this FF will survive that long lol._**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

'Ana, how do you know my mom?' The question plays over in my mind before I answer, 'I met her at the hospital a couple years ago, she helped me with some things.' There, that wasn't so bad and it was a complete lie, no one needed to know that I ended up on the 4th floor. I'm not exactly proud of my actions but my stepmom didn't want my breakdown known to everyone, and since Grace was my dr, she asked her to help me. I gave a nervous smile to her and she knew I didn't wan them to know, 'Ana was inquiring about the Coping Together fundraiser since she was going to be attending with her parents. So Ana, what brings you back to Seattle?' Am I ever glad for the switch in conversation, I give her a whispered thank you. 'I figured I would accompany Mia to save her from the brutes she calls brothers. From the first day we met, she's been my best friend. Plus! I figured a break from the busy life would be good, so, I'm here to hang out, dance, have fun! Hey, why don't you and Carrick come with us tonight? There's a country bar I suggested we go, I know it's not fancy by all means, but it's fun!' 'I think that sounds like I great idea, but what does one wear to these kinds of places? I'm sure a Vera Wang gown wouldn't do.' she winks at me and laughs, 'don't worry, us girls can all get ready together and the boys can do the same. Boys, jeans, tshirts, cowboy hats and cowboy boots...and that's an order.' We all laugh as we walk into the house. 'Cowboy hat and boots?! Where the fuck am I supposed to find that shit?' I hear Elliott say.

CPOV

I cannot believe I am wearing this shit. I admit I look good, but this isn't Christian Grey attire; but, Ana is worth it. Out of the corner of my eye, I catch a glimpse of long tanned legs descending the stairs. My mouth falls open as I take in the sight before me...daisy dukes with a plaid shirt, red cowboy boots and hat. She's got her long brown hair curled, fuck me! I barely even notice the others coming downstairs because I can't stop staring at this beauty before me. I give her my panty-dropping smile which makes her blush, but the smile she gives me, I know she's thinking the same thing. 'So gentleman, are we ready?' As I look at Mia, I see the girls are all dressed the same except for mom who is wearing jeans instead. 'You ladies look great but Mia, I think your shorts could be a little bit longer. I don't need every guy in the joint eyein up my baby sisters..you know.' 'Oh shut up Christian!' As she smacks my arm..this is going to be a long night.

Before we all climb in the back of the SUVs, Ana gives directions to Sawyer and I give directions to Taylor. 'So, Banana, we gonna shake our bootys tonight? I've never been to a country club before, I hope there's alot of sexy cowboys for me to pick from. Ooh, Kate, what about your brother? Oh my god, I can't get over how excited I am, I'm so glad you talked me into coming home. I might have to move back, but only if you come with me!' Man can my sister talk, I wouldn't be surprised if she barely took a breath during that whole speech. 'Calm down Mi, you can shake your booty all you want but me and Kate here will show you how it's done right.' Ana says with a laugh. 'As for moving back, I don't know. I will think about it.' Than she looks up at me with those big blue fuck-me eyes so I lean down, 'if you keep looking at me like that, I might have to take you into the bathroom for a quickie, I don't care who is around.' 'I might like it though, Christian, so don't threaten me with a good time.' 'AAAHHH! We're here!' Mia screams. That bathroom break is sounding even more inviting by the second.

APOV

The club is just the way I remember it: great music and everyone having a good time. Kate goes straight to the dj to request our song, I hope I remember all the moves and these nerves disappear. Me and Mia make our way to the bar and I order 9 tequila shots, 'umm, Ana, who are those for?' 'You, me and Kate. Trust me, your going to need it. I know your a fast learner so just watch what we do than join in.' I take my three shots, surprising everyone including myself, and make my way to the dance floor as the music starts.

_Hey girl. Go on now.  
You know you've got everybody looking._

I can't believe I'm actually doing this, I think. I can feel those gray eyes watching my every move.

_Got a little boom in my big truck  
Gonna open up the doors and turn it up  
Gonna stomp my boots in the Georgia mud  
Gonna watch you make me fall in love  
Get up on the hood of my daddy's tractor  
Up on the tool box, it don't matter  
Down on the tailgate, girl I can't wait  
To watch you do your thing_

_Shake it for the young bucks sittin' in the honky-tonks  
For the rednecks rockin' 'til the break of dawn  
For the DJ spinnin' that country song  
Come on, come on, come on  
Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees  
Shake it for the catfish swimming down deep in the creek  
For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels  
Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl_, aww

_Country girl, shake it for me girl,  
Shake it for me girl, shake it for me  
Country girl, shake it for me girl,  
Shake it for me girl, shake it for me_

_Somebody's sweet little farmer's child,  
With a gattle in her Bud to get a little wild  
Pony tail and a pretty smile,  
Rope me in from a country mile  
So come on over here and get in my arms  
Spin me around this big ole barn  
Tangle me up like grandma's yarn, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Shake it for the young bucks sittin' in the honky-tonks  
For the rednecks rockin' 'til the break of dawn  
For the DJ spinnin' that country song  
Come on, come on, come on_

_Now dance like a dandelion  
In the wind on the hill underneath the pines, yea  
Move like the river flows  
Feel the kick drum down deep in your toes  
All I wanna do is get to holdin' you and get to knowin' you  
And get to showin' you and get to lovin' you 'fore the night is through  
Baby you know what to do_

By the time the song is over, the dance floor is full of people dancing. I can't help but laugh as I see Grace and Carrick of all people beside Mia, they look so young and carefree like nothing in the world matters. 'I never expected that as the show, can you shake your ass like that for me later?' he asks as he wraps his arms around me. 'Only if your a good boy,' I answer, 'but I've got lots of other moves I can show you as well!' And infront of everyone he leans down to kiss me, it feels like we are the only two there until I hear the 'awes' beside me, as much as I dont want to; I pull away breathless. 'Look mom, Christians in love!' 'Im not in love Mia, but I do like her.' Hearing him say that makes me smile. 'I have to go to the bathroom, do you care to join me Mr Grey? I have an issue that needs fixing.' I whisper in his ear, I can see answer in his eyes so I grab his hand. Once we are there, he closes the door and locks it before he pushes me up against the wall. 'I don't like that everyone got a show, but I like that I'm the only one who gets to see what's underneath these clothes.' He starts playing with my nipples through my shirt, he seems pleased when I start squirming. 'Please Christian...' 'What do you want baby? I need you to tell me'. 'Mmm I want you to fuck me, I don't know how much longer I can wait!'. 'I should warn you, Anastasia, I normally like it rough. If you stay at my place I can show you.' Rough? Exactly how rough does he like it? Not that I care, I think I would do anything for this sex god. My body has never responded like this before...to anyone! He removes my shorts and sticks his fingers in me, 'your so wet! I don't think this will take me long but I will make it up to you I promise baby!' 'Christian, please! I need you in me right now! Don't make me beg.' He doesn't make me wait, he slowly starts pushing in inch by inch until all 9 are gone. I throw my head back, he starts kissing behind my ear and down my neck which makes me moan even louder, so he kisses my lips to stifle it, ''quiet baby, we don't want any company do we?' 'Mm no. Oh my god, it feels so fucking good!' He sticks a finger in me along with his cock and tells me to let go, it doesn't take long before I'm over the edge and he's coming with me. 'That...was..by far..the best orgasm I have ever had. I don't know if I can walk.' We both start laughing, 'if you think that was good, just wait till later.' he says. 'We should get back before they start wondering where we are'

Bang bang bang, 'why the fuck is the door locked?!'


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

**I just want to apologize for taking so long with this. I've seem to have hit a wall head on and don't really know where to go. I want to erase everything I've already written and start over with the rest of the ideas I have but I don't at the same time. I might 'fast-forward' a bit to help me, but I just wanted you guys to know that I am working on it and doing my best :) I appreciate all the nice comments you guys have left, makes me feel better since I find my story so..shitty lol. I've never really been one for creative writing but still wanted to give it a chance.**

**And to answer a comment that someone left, NO Ana is not a stripper. She is a bartender at a club and they decided to dance. There was no mention of a pole anywhere, as much as that would make for a very different story, I wanted my Ana to be confident and feel sexy, not be portrayed as a slut.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13:

'Ana! Why the fuck is the door locked?! Open it before I piss my pants please, it's kinda embarrassing out here as I'm doing the potty dance!' 'Hold on Kate, gimme 2 seconds!' I can't contain my laughter anymore as Christian gives me his evil look and stuffs my panties in his pocket 'I think I will just hold onto these for now!' 'Christian!' He laughs as he walks to the door and unlocks it to a shocked Kate, she's so shocked she's speechless. 'You two...bathroom...eww. Oh my god! Okay, Christian, you leave. Ana, you stay!' He leans over and gives me a kiss before he leaves, 'save a dance for me baby.' Just as Kate is about to start questioning me, my phone rings..perfect distraction I think to myself. I don't recognize the number, but I decide to answer anyways, 'hello?...yes this is she...oh my god, your kidding me?!...no, no, we will be there! Thank you so much!...ok, we will see you than, bye!'. 'Oh my god, Kate! Hurry up, we have to go find Mia!'

As soon as she's done, she starts getting mad because I won't tell her what's going on, 'I can't tell you yet, but it's big!' We start getting back into the bar when we spot everyone standing by the table waiting for us, and as soon as Mia spots us I can't contain the smile on my face. 'Ana, what's goin on?' she says. 'So, remember when Shawn Desman was at the club the other night? I just got a call from him...he wants us to be in the music video!' She's so excited, her squeals get the attention of everyone around us. 'When do they need us?! Oh my god, I can't believe this, this is our chance Ana!' 'They want us there in two weeks, he said that there might be a little change to the video but we are still in it.' I reply. 'Oh we are definitely celebrating now! BARTENDER! Line 'Em up and keep 'em comin!' Elliott demands, which makes us all laugh. Next thing I knew, my handsome man was dragging me onto the dance floor where we stayed for a while, just enjoying each others company. All of a sudden I see Christian tense up and look over my shoulder. Before I had a chance to ask what was wrong, I see a gorgeous blonde walking up to us, 'well, Christian. Didn't think I'd ever see you in a place like this. Whenever I tried, you shot me down. Hi, I'm Sutton. You are...?' 'Ana' I reply, not knowing what else to say. 'Im gonna go..over there. Nice to meet you Sutton.'

CPOV

The night was going so well before Sutton showed up, she was always good for ruining moments. 'So, what brings you here?' 'Oh you know, just hanging out. The whole family is here actually, Mia is home for a visit.' I reply, trying to get over that fuckin snarky look on her face. It never was one of my favorites and it was always there. Only God knows what I saw in her back then...ok, so we only broke up a few months ago but still. 'Wanna dance with me? I swear I won't make your girlfriend jealous.' 'Nah, I'm ok, I don't wanna catch anything.' and with that I walk away not even turning back to see her expression. 'Dude, what the fuck is Sutton doing here? Thought Kate made it clear to never show her face again?' my brother asks. 'Who the fuck knows. Baby, you ready to go?' When I see the look in Ana's eyes, I know she's ready for what I have in store back at my place. We say goodbye to everyone and make our way out of the club before she asks, 'who's Sutton, like an ex or something?' 'Uh, yeah I guess you can say that. I don't want to talk about her right now though. I want to get you home and fuck you every way possible.'

The ride back to my place was interesting, if we had taken a driver I definitely would've had a hard time keeping my hands off Ana. Ha, I say that as she's got her hand on my dick and her beautiful fuck me eyes. Next thing I knew she was unzipping my pants and setting my main man free, 'Ana, baby, what are you doing?' 'What? Don't you want me to suck your cock? I bet you taste fantastic!' as she giggles; god I love that sound! She starts slowly pumping her hands up and down before she takes me in her mouth..and I mean ALL the way. 'Jesus fuck baby! Ahh..oh that feels good.' 'Keep your eyes on the road, the last thing we need is to crash than try to explain why my head is on your dick.' I couldn't help but laugh but that was quickly cut off when she put her beautiful mouth back on me, flicking her tongue back and forth over my tip. 'Baby, if you keep doing that, your going to make me cum.' Cum for me, I wanna taste you.' Thats what put me over the edge, I felt her suck every last drop; do you know how hard it is to concentrate on something while your losing control? Yeah, I didn't either until tonight. 'Anastasia, you my love, are amazing! I wasn't expecting that, I definitely owe you when we get home.'

That night was the best sex I ever had, and I prayed to god that this beautiful woman would never leave my side.


	15. Chapter 15

**I** **apologize for the last chapter, it was kinda everywhere lol. i had a really hard time because I had alot of other ideas popping into my head that i want to get out. Im doing my best! :)**

**I also realize that I'm skipping over quite a bit, but in a sense, I got bored and couldn't write anymore (hence why there was no fantastic sex scene last chapter..sorry lol)**.

Chapter 14:

A week later...

APOV

Sitting beside Christian in the car, my mind wanders back to this morning..

_I stepped onto the cold stone floor beneath the shower heads that were placed on each side of the block, just enough room for me to walk around. I pulled down the release located to the left of the entrance, and as soon as the water left their captures, the door eased shut. I lifted my head so the water could touch my neck before running down my skin; trickling around each shape of my body and down my legs until it parted with my naked body to mingle on the floor and fall down the small drain in the middle of the block._

_I turn around and close my eyes, letting my head be drenched from the falling water. As I ran my hands through my hair, listening to the water hit the cold stone; soft skin was suddenly pressed against my lips allowing the water to trickle around them. His arms wrapped around me like snakes slithering around their prey, gripping me lightly and pulling me close to the body that they belonged_.  
_The creased corners of my lips perk up as I discovered the embrace of Christians body against my own; my hands sliding up around his neck, resting on his shoulders as I run my hands through his hair and down his back; gently brushing past the skin along with the water droplets which made him quiver. Gripping his hair lightly, I pull him down to my lips, our kiss synchronising since the first touch; locking together between each breath._

_Christian slid his hands from the embrace, clenching them when they reached her subtle bum; causing her to lift up onto the tips of her toes.  
"Christian…" She whispered to him as his body pushed hers until she was_ _between him and the wall, the icy feeling from the wall giving her Goosebumps as the cold shuddered her body, pausing the kiss for a brief moment before it was able to continue. He brushed his cheek past her, and reached her neck, nuzzling at the skin of her neck before his teeth met it with the light pressure of a bite. As the air left her lungs, a slight cry joined her breath from the sensation of the bite, her hands gripping his hair from the release. The water squelched between their bodies, the passionate aura coming from one another filling the atmosphere around them, water drifting away from their lips as their breath became heavy. Christian pushed forward, lifting her up slightly by her bum; His body tensing, her body melting from the first momentous push. Ana let out a slightly louder cry, the electrifying pleasure pulsing through her body. She wrapped her arms over his shoulder to keep her steady as he found his rhythm, the sound from her vocal cords escaping her mouth as her breath was pushed out of her. She slid her legs and wrapped them around his waist, Lessing the leverage for him holding her steady as he pushed into her._

_As he could now remove his hands, he grabbed a hold of her arms pushing them up against the wall; his fingers locking between her own. He leant forward and kissed all around her face; her nose, each cheek, her forehead until finally reaching her luscious longing lips and pressed in a final kiss. He gave a final push, releasing the energy from himself into her; her stomach_ _pressed against his as the kiss was broken, her back arched from the shooting climax which took over, a long moan from each of them as their bodies tensed for those few seconds of ecstasy. Their breath fell heavy as the sweat from their bodies blended with the water that fell from above; their gaze meeting as they rested upon each other's forehead, giggling and staring with love and nuzzling noses in the last moments of their passionate hour._

I wish I didn't have to go back to LA, but hoping it wouldn't be permanent. I just didn't know how to tell him that, I didn't want to freak him out. 'What is going through that beautiful head of yours angel?' His voice brings me back, 'I just don't want to go home that's all. This last week has been...amazing.' 'Ana, I told you I will do my best to come see you, but I wish you didn't have to go back too. We will figure it out baby, I promise!' he lifts my hand to his mouth and leaves soft kisses that makes my skin tingle when he pulls away. I turn back to the window just as one of my favorites comes on the radio and before I know it, I'm singing along. It's so fitting to how I feel.

_Look around  
There's no one but you and me  
Right here and now  
The way it was meant to be  
There's a smile on my face  
Knowing that together everything that's in our way  
We're better than alright_

_Walking between the raindrops  
Riding the aftershock beside you  
Off into the sunset  
Living like there's nothing left to lose  
Chasing after gold mines  
Crossing the fine lines we knew  
Hold on and take a breath  
I'll be here every step  
Walking between the raindrops with you_

_Take me now  
The world's such a crazy place  
When the walls come down  
You'll know I'm here to stay  
There's nothing I would change  
Knowing that together everything that's in our way  
We're better than alright_

As the song comes to a close, I can feel his eyes on me, 'I didn't know you could sing! Your voice is just...oh my god, Ana!' The blush takes over my face, 'usually I don't sing when I know there's people within hearing distance, guess I'm comfortable around you.' 'Well, I hope so considering everything we've...'

He doesn't get a chance to finish before we were flying through the air. As everything goes black, I remember that I don't like this feeling and haven't felt it in...oh god.


	16. Chapter 16

** The song in the last chapter is Between The Raindrops - Lifehouse

Chapter 15

CPOV

I've heard that sometimes your life flashes before your eyes. I never believed in any of that crap, yet at this moment, I swear I felt it. I remember talking to Ana about her singing and than it was all slow motion after that. I could see the truck out of the corner of my eye and all I could do was look at her. That pull I felt when I first met her was there, stronger than ever, and I swear I saw flashes of a life that I had yet to live...with her. 'Christian! Christian, look at me!' I can hear her, but she sounds so far away that I don't know which way to turn. I finally open my eyes and realize that we are upside down which causes a slight panic. 'Ana, baby, you ok?' 'Yes..no...my foot is stuck and I can't get my seatbelt undone. Christian, help me please.' She starts sobbing which is breaking my heart. 'Okay, try not to panic, I'm going to get myself loose and than I'm going to help you.' Thank The Lord my seatbelt unbuckled without a problem, I probably would have gone psycho if it didn't, all I could think about was helping my baby. As I'm pulling myself from the car, I can see the damage that's been caused and we aren't the only victims. All of a sudden my phone buzzes in my pocket, it's Mia.

M: hey bro, where are you guys! I've been waiting forever and our flight is in an hour.

C: Mi, I need you to get mom to the hospital. There's been an accident. Explain later, I love you.

As I'm making my way over to help Ana, I can hear the sirens coming down the street. 'Ana, you still with me?' 'Yeah, it hurts.' Oh my poor girl. 'What hurts baby? I need you to talk to me. Help is on the way and mom will meet us at the hospital, but I need to know how I can help you.' 'Um..my hand hurts, I think it might be broken, my chest hurts and my foot is stuck. Please, Christian, I need out of this fucking car!'

I don't see anyone yet, so I do my best to get Ana free working on her foot first. I don't know how she managed, but with it being stuck underneath her seat, I wouldn't be surprised if it was broken from her knee down, 'this will not be good' I think to myself. Just as I finally free her foot, I glance up to see Ana drifting off, 'Ana, stay with me please, you can't fall asleep yet! I need you to help me get your seatbelt off, can you do that?' Even though all she manages is a slight nod, I know she's still awake, 'Christian, please...it...hurts. Sleep...'

As soon as I hear what she says, I start screaming for help, there has to be someone out there! Fuck, I could care less if it was a god damn dog! All of a sudden, an EMT comes running over as I'm pulling Ana out of the car. 'She just passed out a couple minutes ago, her foot is possibly broken. She said her chest hurts as well as her hand..' 'Okay sir, what's her name?' 'Anastasia Steele, Dr Grey is waiting for her at the hospital. We need to get her there now!' I scream at him. He looks at me stunned, 'sir, you need to let me do my job. Help me get her on the stretcher and than load her into the ambulance. We will get her there as fast as we can.'

I don't know if I blacked out or it all just happened so fast but before I knew it, I was walking through the front doors of the hospital. I didn't acknowledge anyone or anything until my sister grabbed me in a hug. 'Christian, what happened? Your covered in blood!' I looked down at myself for the first time. I was so worried about Ana, I didn't think I was hurt, but taking in my attire and the looks on my families faces, I knew it was bad. 'Here son, let me take a look at you.' my mom says. 'No! I need you to go find Ana. They took her into the ER, but wouldn't let me go with her.' With that, she took off but not before getting a nurse to check me over.

15 stitches in my head later, I was sitting in the waiting room with my family trying to explain to them and the cops what happened. 'We were heading to my parents to get my sister, her and Ana had to go back to LA this afternoon...now. I didn't see what it was, I just remember something hitting gg back of the car and than waking up to Ana calling my name.' The police officer starts writing stuff down than says, 'Mr Grey, the truck that hit you ran a red light. We are waiting for the tox screen to come back, but we believe that he was on something that caused the crash...' Before he could continue, a loud scream was heard through the corridor...'Ana!'

APOV

It hurts to move but yet I know I need to help him. He's just laying there all alone covered in blood. I feel the tears well up in my eyes as I call for him but he doesn't answer. 'Kobi, buddy, I need you to look at me. Kobi please!' I can't stop myself from sobbing, it hurts so much. 'KOBI!'

'Ana, sweetie, I need you to open your eyes. It's Grace, Ana.' I can hear her but my eyes just don't want to open, than there's that damn beeping sound again. I thought I was rid of the noises in my head, I'm going to end up on the fourth floor again. Fuck! Dad and Laura are going to kill me! 'Mom, what's going on? Why was she screaming?' I would know that voice anywhere, 'Christian...' 'I'm right here baby, can you open your eyes for me?' I hear him say. That's when the light starts filtering in, ugh these hospital rooms are so fucking ugly and boring, I think to myself. 'There you are! Ana, so, do you know where you are?' Grace asks. 'Yeah, I'm in this horrible hospital. My head hurts, too. I hate that I'm back here, Grace.' 'I know sweetie; but we will get you all better. There's no trauma to your head, just a small bump from when I'm assuming you hit the window, not even a concern for a concussion. You've got alot of bruises which can be the chest pain you feel, and I will warn you now, you have some marks across your chest from the seatbelt. You've got a sprained hand, and the worst of your injuries is a hairline fracture in your foot. You were extremely lucky, my dear. If you weren't a dancer, I think it would've been alot worse. Do you have any questions?'

I don't even know where to start, but I eventually find my voice. 'Christian babe, would you mind giving me a few minutes alone with your mom?' He doesn't look happy, which I expected but he gives me a kiss and tells me he will be right outside the door. 'It happened again, didn't it?' She nods. 'The dream felt so real, Grace. I haven't had a dream in a week. I haven't woken up screaming, crying, calling his name. I just don't understand. I feel lost again, like I have to start from scratch, and I don't know if I can do that.' She looks sad, 'Ana, when did you stop taking your meds?' 'I ran out just before I came here but I forgot to get it filled. When I was stuck in the car, I started to panic. I felt it all over again, I knew I didn't have control and I kept picturing it. Laying on the ground helpless. It's like...I don't know, it's hard to explain.' 'Just do your best, you know that I'm here for you no matter what. We've been down this road before and I will help you the same as I did than. We will get through this!'

'Can you bring Christian in here? I think he should be here for this part, I don't know if I could go through it all again to tell him.'


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16:

'Christian...you have to realize that what I am about to tell you is..bad. Your mom already knows majority of it, but I need you to just listen. If I get interrupted, I'm done. I will close up and you won't get anything from me for a very long time. Understood?' He just nods his head, which makes me feel a little bit better.

'Being an only child had it's advantages, I usually got anything I wanted even if I didn't ask. When mom and dad divorced, it was hard especially since my mom took me to live with her, but I managed. She started dating this guy who in the beginning was really nice to me, but it's like a switch flipped in his brain and he saw me as a distraction for my mother.' I take a deep breath knowing that the next part won't be so easy, 'the first time he hit me, I was 6. I remember something about crying because he wouldn't let me phone my dad. Mom wasn't home so she didn't see it and he told me that if I said a word, he would make sure it was harder next time. Pretty soon he would hit me just because he felt like it. The worst was when I was 10, he took his belt to my back because I talked back to him. He didn't like that I was starting to stick up for myself, he said he needed to teach me a lesson. I woke up to him in my room that night trying to touch me, but I fought back and mom came home from work so he didn't get another chance. The next day I just turned into a little brat. He called me every name under the sun and that's when mom decided it be best if I moved in with dad.

'At first, dad had a hard time trying to get me to talk until he got me in to see a therapist. I was totally against it and fought it for the longest time until I met Laura. She was the sweetest person I knew, until Grace, she never rushed me into telling her anything, she was gentle and caring. I eventually told her what happened with the asshole but we knew nothing would come from doing anything so we just called dad in so she could tell him. He was raging mad of course, I didn't expect any less from him, but I felt disgusting. That's when they prescribed my first set of pills since the nightmares were so bad. I finally stopped having them when I was 14, it was really weird because we found out that Laura was pregnant with my little brother not long after the dreams stopped. Yes, I know..my dad with my therapist...hence why I started dance at the age of 11,' I laugh through my silent tears, 'Kobi was one of the best things that ever came into my life, such a little angel. He was too young to know how messed up his big sister was, but he loved me like it didn't matter.

'I remember me and dad got in a fight the day of the...accident. I wanted to go to some stupid party with Kate that night but him and Laura had a business dinner and refused to actually pay a babysitter. I was so mad at him, not at the fact that I had to watch Kobi, but the fact that I didn't have a life outside of that house unless I was at school. I stormed out without even saying goodbye or 'I love you' to them, I immediately regretted it but I wasn't apologizing for something I felt was right at the time. No matter what kind of day I was having, seeing my little brother always put a smile on my face. When I picked him up from school that day, he was telling me all about his first little school boy crush, I remember laughing at how he said he liked her but didn't like the cooties. I've already told you about the accident so I won't do it again. But, after that the nightmares returned but this time they all rolled into one. I blamed myself for the longest time, I could've prevented it, I should have been able to save him but I couldn't. I failed him so many times, all he needed from me was my love and protection and I couldn't protect him from that.' The tears flow freely now, I don't even try to stop them. The look on Christians face is full of pain, I can tell he just wants to hold me but I can't let him. Not yet anyways. Grace has the understanding motherly love look and that's what helps me go on.

I let out a big breath, 'While I was here after the accident, I met your mom. She was actually by my side from day one from what I was told. Every time I had a nightmare, she was here to comfort me...until the day I saw my dad and Laura, it got so bad that they had to sedate me. I don't remember much after that. I kind of remember a therapist coming in and talking to me and than I was moved to another floor, psych ward apparently. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw him just laying there, both of us covered in blood, but I wasn't in my body. It's like I was standing beside myself watching everything happen over and over and over again. I was finally cleared after a week upstairs that I was fit to go home, I was ecstatic. Got to sleep in my own bed in the comfort of my parents home, I could see and talk to my friends, I was finally starting to feel better. Boy, was I wrong! Kate tried to come see me a couple times but Laura wouldn't let her up. I could hear my dad and her fighting majority of the time and it was always the same thing. She blamed me for it all while dad tried to convince her it was all an accident, blah blah blah. I had enough one night, so I went into the bathroom and tried to kill myself, took a bunch of sleeping pills and tried to slit my wrists. Yeah, that didn't really go over well with dad. He barged into the bathroom and rushed me to the hospital after calling Grace. They pumped my stomach and kept me for another week upstairs.

'Not long after I was released the second time, I left for LA. The house held too many memories and I couldn't take the silence anymore. I haven't talked to my mom since I was 12, and I haven't talked to dad or Laura in a year. They haven't even tried, so I stopped holding my breath and praying. The reason I'm telling you all this, Christian, is because you deserve to know what your up against. I want you to know just how fucked up I am, I don't want you to have to witness this all the time. I have panic attacks, I'm on meds to try to control my nightmares and depression...I just don't want to lose you like I've lost everyone else.'

'Annie...?'


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17:

CPOV

As I'm listening to Ana talk, I try to control all my emotions...rage, sympathy, pain, love...I wish I could kill the bastard that hurt her, but hearing how she tried to kill herself after everything, gives me pain I've never felt before. I remember that night when my mom got the call from the hospital. She was distraught, I had never seen her like that with any other patients. Yeah, she had compassion for everyone, but I remember her telling my dad about the night of the accident and how this girl was so special. Just as I'm about to tell her show I feel, someone in the doorway calls her name and from the look on her face, I don't know if I should say something or just leave it. 'Dad...what are you doing here?' I finally hear her say. 'I got a call that you were here so I wanted to make sure you were okay.' I feel like I'm intruding so I lean down to give her a kiss, 'I will let you talk to your dad baby, mom and I will be just outside the door if you need me.'

'Mom, can I talk to you about something?' I say as we are out of Ana's room. 'Of course, son, you can talk to me about anything, you know that!' I've never had this talk before, so I don't know exactly how to start but from the look in my moms eyes, I know she's worried. 'Do you believe in love at first sight, mom?' She just nods. 'When I first met Ana, I knew there was something special about her. There was this...feeling, almost like electricity going through my body. It was weird and I can't really explain it, but having her with me this past week has been amazing. She makes me feel alive, I don't have nightmares when she sleeps beside me, I've never felt anything like this before.' 'Well, hunny, I don't know if you've noticed but I think your in love! That feeling that you got when you first met Ana? I got that when I met your dad, sure we were young and I didn't know any better, but there was something about him. Now, if you tell your grandmother about this, I can guarantee that she will give you the same speech she gave me...Ana is your soul mate. Whether you believe that or not is up to you, but it only comes once in a lifetime and you never, ever let it go. She also called mine a zing, crazy old bat,' she laughs. 'Christian, all I want is you to be happy, and seeing you with that beautiful woman in there, I can see in your eyes alone that you are head over heels. I know you will do the right thing. I love you my boy!' 'I love you too mom! Thanks for talking to me.' She gives me her living smile before she walks away and leaves me with my thoughts. Should I tell her or should I wait? If I wait, I may never get the chance again...

'Taylor, I need your help...'


	19. Chapter 19

**I changed the title of my story because the other one just wasn't cutting it anymore lol. This one holds alot more meaning to me and it will be explained a little later on in the story.**

**I want to say thank you to all you awesome reviewers and followers! I know I kinda just stopped...I've been having a rough time with stupid writers block, especially since what I've wanted to write, I've found in other stories! I don't want it to seem like I've been copying them, so it's taken alot of time to get my crap together. I've even tried writing two other stories on my phone, will see if I end up posting them or not!**

Chapter 18:

'Taylor, I need your help...**'**

'Sir?'

'I need you to find me a florist that has a full stock of pink and blue roses, tell them I want them sent to the hospital and that I will deal with the card myself.' 'Yes sir, anything else?' he replies. 'No, I think that will be all for now. Thank you Taylor!'

So, if I want this to go my way, I need to tell her how I feel. It shouldn't be that hard right? Even for a guy like me, I'm pretty sure I can tell her I love her. Holy fuck, I'm scared shitless, I don't know if I can do this, what if she tells me to leave her alone? Oh my god...just as I'm thinking of what else to do, my phone rings and I see Mia's name. Perfect! She will help me!

'Mia, my lovely sister!'...'umm...Christian? What's wrong with you? You sound really weird.'...'can't a brother compliment his sister?'...'what do you want bro?'...'what makes you think I want something? Okay, you got me. I need help with..Ana.'...'what do you mean need help! Is she okay? She better be ok Christian!'...'relax Mi! Can you come to the hospital please? I will tell you when you get here, I promise! Okay, see you soon!'

Pacing is not something I do..ever. Christian Grey waits for no one, well, at least I never used to. The flowers have been brought by already now all I need is my hair brain sister to show up.

APOV

Lying in this bed is torture! And honestly, as much as I love my dad, having him here is kind of awkward!

'So dad, what brings you by?' I say, trying hard not to have too much sarcasm in my voice. 'I got a call from the hospital that you were here and I wanted to make sure that you were okay, Annie. I'm still your father no matter what's going on in our lives. I also want to apologize for everything that's gone on. I don't blame you one bit for what has happened, Anastasia, and I've voiced that to you numerous times.

'Im sorry that you and Laura never saw eye to eye after the accident, and I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you as much as I should have been. I don't know what else you are looking for me to say, but I honestly can't express enough times how sorry I am. I have always loved you no matter how you feel towards me or Laura, and I only want you to be happy. This last year has been very hard on me, especially not knowing where you are. I was actually very surprised to get a call stating you were here. What's going on with you sweetie?'

Where do I start? I'm surprised he's not screaming at me, I think I could deal with that better than him saying he's been worried about me. 'I just couldn't stay there anymore, dad. It was too hard on not just me but you and Laura as well. I would always hear you guys fighting no matter how much you tried to cover it up. I was sick of the reminders about how much of a disappointment I was, sick of the looks I would get from Laura, just sick of everything. I needed to get away and I hadn't planned on being gone for long but than I started enjoying LA. I got a job at one if the bars as the bartender and met some really great people, and that's how I met Christian. I work with his sister Mia and when she was coming home for a visit, she practically had to beg me because I wasn't sure I was ready to come back to the ghosts. Now that I'm here though, not counting being in this stupid hospital, I don't think I want to leave. I've had the best week I've ever had and I don't want to give everything up.

'Daddy, I don't know what to do. I'm falling in love with a man I barely know but it feels so right. I've never had this before. Sure I've dated my fair share, but compared to Christian they are all losers. God, do you remember  
Brad? He was the worst. I remember he came to pick me up for our date and you couldn't resist making a comment about his pants, 'young man, are you aware that a belt is supposed hold your pants above your ass not below them?' I was so embarrassed but tried so hard not to laugh. I broke up with him after that.

'I won't bore you with my love life since I'm sure that's the last thing you want to hear about, so I want to apologize to you as well. I'm sorry for everything. I'm just sorry, and if I could make it all better than I would. But the only way I will stay is if Christian asks me to, if he doesn't than I'm heading back to LA, and I'm not saying this to hurt you more than I already have. I'm doing it because I need more than just my dad holding me here, I need to know I have a future, so if I don't and he tells me he doesn't feel the same, I'm getting on that plane but it also doesn't mean that you can't come visit me or I won't come back. I love you dad, always, no matter what. We've been through way too much to just go back to ignoring each other.'

I can barely continue as I feel the tears well up in my eyes. He has the same look and I know he was worries about this visit, and as much as I wasn't sure what to expect, I'm glad he's here. Just as my dad pulls me into a big hug, the door opens and all I can see is vase after vase of beautiful roses. I know exactly who sent them and I can't help but feel like I've fallen even farther for this beautiful man!  
After the last one has been brought in, I'm handed a letter.

_My dearest Anastasia,_

_I'm not very good with words, and as much as these flowers will never compare to your beauty, I wanted to do something to show you how much I care. I'm breaking you out early (thanks to mom); Mia is coming to help you get ready and Sawyer will bring you to my place. I can't wait to see you!_

_Christian xox_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19:

Awe, he has no idea how sweet he really is! Just as I finish reading, Mi comes bounding into the room to help me. She introduces herself to my dad and than he leaves but not before telling me to call him after I decide what I'm doing.

'Alright banana, lets do this! Christian has given me specific instructions, all I need is your cooperation, love! Go shower than I can do your hair.' I can't help but laugh considering the circumstances, but I do as I'm told. After my very shitty shower, Mia comes in to do my hair and makeup; half up with curls going down my back with dark makeup...I don't think I've looked hotter than I do right now. Just as I'm about to ask about the dress, she pulls out a beautiful dark red Valentino knee length. 'Oh my god Mia! Where did you find this?! It's gorgeous!'

'Christian sent me on a mission. I had by-passed it because I wasn't sure but the lady insisted it would look amazing on you and I think she may be right! Here, I got you shoes to match. Now go get dressed so your lover boy will stop hounding me!'

Just as I'm finishing up, Sawyer walks into the room to tell me it's time. My nerves are really getting the best of me, I just don't know what to expect about tonight. I don't know if my poor heart can take it if he says he's done. The doctor insists that I use a wheelchair to leave the hospital (cautionary apparently...I don't think I could look more out of place) but I'm sure glad they gave me crutches to use after. May be a little difficult with my hand, but I can guarantee that I won't be allowed to walk on my own for a while.

Mia hugs me before we leave, 'good luck, Ana. And don't worry, if my brother ends up being a complete douche, don't be afraid to call me and I will kick his ass for you.' I can't help but laugh because I know she is 100% serious, and I'm glad that I have someone like her in my life, my best friend.

Sawyer helps me into the SUV before he goes around to the drivers side to drive me to my man. 'Sawyer, can I ask you something?' I see him look in the mirror 'depends ma'am, but I will do my best.'

I laugh, 'well, for starters, please call me Ana, not ma'am. Second, do I need to worry about tonight? I don't know if it's just nerves or if I'm waiting for the ball to drop. I'm scared.'

'Well ma...Ana, I can't really say anything regarding tonight, but if you won't say it was me, I will tell you that you don't have a thing to worry about. Mr Grey normally doesn't go through this much trouble unless he cares for someone.'

His simple words put me at ease, now if only the drive wasn't so long. It leaves me alone with my thoughts so I know that regardless of what happens tonight, I will be telling Christian my feelings. I have to, I can't keep holding them in because it won't do me any good. I'm so mesmerized by the lights of Seattle that I barely notice Sawyer pulling into the garage until he's opening my door.

'Im to help you upstairs Ana, Mr Grey insists that you shouldn't do it on your own.' I just smile at him and he grabs one of the crutches for my bad foot. The ride up to the penthouse seems to be taking as long as the drive, it's driving me absolutely crazy! We finally come to a stop and as Sawyer grabs my arm, I notice the flower petals scattered on the floor, they match the roses that Christian had sent to the hospital. Accompanying the petals, are little candles that make a walkway which we follow. I hear soft music playing but can't tell where it's coming from so I just follow Sawyers lead. I'm in awe of what this man has done for me, the flowers, the dress..it's all just so amazing. Before I know it, we are standing in the great room which is also covered in vases of roses, the floor completely scattered in petals and candles, and in the center is standing Christian, looking as handsome as ever with his black dress pants and a white shirt, top buttons undone and sleeves rolled up. Just how I like it.

Any bad feelings I had before stepping into Escala have completely disappeared. I'm going to do it. Tonight I'm going to tell him I'm in love and want to spend the rest of my life with him. I was so caught up in staring at him that I didn't even notice Sawyer leave and Christian make his way to stand infront of me. My heart literally skips a beat, what has this man done to me?

Ana, you look beautiful!' I can't help but blush as I hear those words. Standing infront of me is the man of my dreams, I have so much to say and yet I'm speechless. I don't know how he does it but he could bring me to my knees with just one look. 'Thank you, Christian. You look pretty good yourself,' I say, and my reward is a soft chuckle.

'Come sit with me, Ana, there's something I want to talk to you about. And before you start getting all worried on me, it's nothing bad. I actually think it's a very good thing...or things. Depends on how you look at it.'

I make my way over to the sofa and after I'm seated he hands me some wine. This will help take the edge off, I think to myself. 'Christian, there's...'

'No, baby, I need to go first,' he interrupts facing me, 'if I don't start, I don't think I will ever have the balls to actually say what I'm feeling and what I want out of this. Anastasia, I love you. I know it may seem like it's happening too fast, I mean, we only met last week but I honestly think I fell in love with you the first time I saw you in that club. I've never felt anything like this before and it scares me. Not for the reasons you may be thinking, but because I fell so fast and so hard for you that I don't want to lose you, ever! Ana, you've awaken things in me that I didn't think was possible. When I was with Sutton, I thought I was in love with her but now I realize that wasn't it at all.

'I talked to my mom earlier because I had no idea how to put what I felt into words, and she basically said that we are meant to be together. And, as I say that out loud I'm starting to think she sounds as crazy my grandmother, but that's besides the point. I've never really been one to voice how I'm feeling but there's just something about you that makes me speak before I think about what's coming out. Ana, I want to spend forever with you, I want you to be my first hello and my last goodbye. I want to take you places you've only dreamed of seeing, I want to have a family with you, I want everything that is mine to be yours. I'm not exactly proposing to you yet, because that should be something special on it's own, but I just want you to know where I stand with us. Don't leave Seattle, don't get on that plane and leave. I want you to stay here with me. Move in with me Anastasia, be my forever.'

Again, speechless. I can't even move to drink my wine, all I'm doing is staring at him with my mouth hanging wide open like a god damn fly catcher. 'Ana, baby, please say something...anything..'

All I could do was throw myself at him and cover his mouth with my own, all the answers lie in that kiss, in that moment that I had no words to express how I felt. I put everything I owned into it, enjoying Christians hands roaming all over my body, I feel like I'm on fire and will combust any second. 'Yes!' Is all I manage to get out.

'Yes to what Ana?' 'Yes to it all. I love you Christian Grey, with all my heart and I want to spend forever with you. And just for the record, even if you did ask me to marry you tonight, the answer would be an absolute yes, no questions asked.' I whisper in his ear and look up to see a big grin plastered on his face. 'I was scared to come tonight because I wasn't sure what to expect. I didn't know if you felt the same way as me, or if I were to tell you my feelings, if you would just brush them and me aside.

'I want nothing more than to spend forever loving you, even if I am fucked up. You make me feel special, beautiful, loved. I don't want to let that go, I would have to be stupid to do so and I would check myself into a mental hospital just to make sure I wasn't crazy. Even if you hadn't begged me, I don't think I could have gotten on that plane, there's too much here for me. I will do anything and everything to prove my love to you every day for the rest of our lives. I...kiss...will...kiss...love...kiss...you...kiss...forever. I think it's time for you to take me to bed, Mr Grey!'


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20:

CPOV

As the rain starts to pour and the thunder cracked outside, my lover's eyes sparkled in the candlelight. I live for that fire in Ana's eyes and the way it lights her face when she sees me. She is so beautiful. Her tan skin is so soft and responsive to the touch of my hands. Her desire for our love radiates with an intensity unlike anything I've ever felt before.  
We kiss and as I close my eyes and feel her breasts press against me. With my fingertips I gently caress her face and stroke her beautiful hair. Barely touching her skin with my hands, lightly brushing her lips with mine, I start to drive her wild. Knowing how much she desires me gives me a deep surge of fulfillment. Neither of us wanted our embrace to end.

I could kiss Ana for hours, my lips pressed against hers, slightly parted, our tongues tangled. Instead I open my eyes and break the kiss so that I could look at the rest of my baby. I move my hands along Ana's neck, her shoulders, arms and breasts, I just cant get enough of her body. My fingers wander underneath the top of her dress and slide it down her chest, exposing her perfect, round breasts. Teasing her with my mouth and hands, I avoid her nipples as long as I can will myself to resist. Ana's nipples are hard, and so am I, as her hands began to roam over my body. Our breathing was heavy, our bodies hot—it was heaven for both of us.

We continue to explore each other's body, yearning for each other. This is like no other time. This is special, we both confessed our love and now it was time to show it. I start kissing down her body, moving around her love-nest but avoiding direct contact, kissing and touching everywhere except the center of her desires. Her body was begging for release. Breathing lightly on the lips of her pussy, I extended my tongue and move it along the outside of her clit, making sure she is wet for me. I peel her dress off and stare at the beautiful body infront of me which causes her to blush.

I gently lay her on the bed and began pushing my tongue as far inside her as I could. Her pussy is so soft, and it tastes sweeter than a dream. When at last I focused my attention on her clit, it grew inside my mouth as I sucked on it. 'Come for me baby,' as she climaxed again and again, spreading her juices all over my face. The waves started low, rose to a furious intensity and then subsided.

I moved up to kiss her again, and our lips met with as much passion as before. Kissing me, she used her tongue and mouth to taste her own sweet juices. She was on fire as she grabbed my hardness. 'I want to suck your cock baby,' she says in her sweet voice, and with her tongue she teased me for the longest time, finally engulfing my my member. Oh, what a feeling it was, having her warm mouth all over me. Her breasts rubbed against my legs, my balls, my shaft. I was breathing so heavily that my face started to tingle. Then slowly the warm, prickling sensation spread through the rest of my body. I felt her hair and her skin with my hands. I wanted to explode in her mouth, to see my come dripping from the corners.  
But not this time, I wanted more to be inside her.

My baby gasped that she longed to feel my hardness inside her. Straddling my cock, she slowly swallowed it with her velvet sheath. My penis seemed to swell until it filled her up inside. The feeling is difficult to describe, but I know I'll never forget it. I rolled on top of her and surrounded her body totally with mine, slowly moving in and out of her. At first I went in and out just an inch at a time, then another inch, until we could no longer bear the pleasure and I buried my cock inside her. I pulled out the entire length, then slid in again repeatedly, stimulating her clit by moving my cock back and forth as I reached the deepest part on each stroke. Intense pleasure built inside our bodies. Our climaxes couldn't be stopped, and we writhed in each other's arms as our bodies exploded from an overdose of lovemaking.

Barely any words were spoken while we made love, but none were needed.

xxxxx

APOV

Wow! Every time we have made love or fucked, it was nothing compared to that. I lay with my head on his chest listening to his heart beat. 'Christian, I love you so much. Thank you.'

'I love you too baby, but why are you thanking me? I should be the one thanking you!' he says, 'you've made my life something worth living for, waking up beside you in the mornings gives me strength to face the day. Cuddling and falling asleep to you every night keeps the nightmares away and I know I'm safe from the world. Tonight couldn't have gone any better. I would go anywhere in the world that you are but the fact that your staying makes the happiest I've ever been and I can't wait to start our lives together.'

I can feel a few tears falling from my eyes 'don't cry baby,' he says, 'I'm only speaking the truth and I hope that you feel the same.'

'Since we've basically bared our hearts and souls, I'm going to tell you about a dream I had the other night.' I smile up at him waiting for confirmation, he nods. 'Well, in the beginning all I saw was a beautiful meadow, full of flowers and trees. I was standing there just looking around when I heard the laughter. I turn around and behind me is the most amazing house I have ever seen, fountain in the middle of a round-about driveway, pillars infront of the door.

'The back patio is full of your family for a BBQ, I see you and Elliott play fighting by the pool before you threw him in,' he laughs. 'A very pregnant Kate is standing with your parents and they are holding small babies. I woke up not long after that but I felt so happy. Christian, I was serious when I said I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want us to buy a house and have children. I want to grow old with you, find ourselves sitting on the front porch when we are 70 with our grand babies. I want it all.'

'Lets go ring shopping, baby. I don't think I can wait anymore.'


End file.
